I. Field of the Disclosure
A metering system for solid particulate is disclosed. More specifically, but not exclusively, an air production and handling system for a metering system with variable blend and variable application rate controls for particulate matter, such as dry fertilizers, is disclosed.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Particulate metering systems often use pneumatics to meter particulate to a field. More specifically, a flow of air generated by an air source, such as a blower, is directed through an airflow path, after which particulate enters the airflow. Thereafter, the air-particulate mixture is directed to a discharge point and metered to the field. Particulate metering is complicated by the desire to simultaneously meter at separate discharge points with varying rates and blends of different particulate. In most instances of multi-row metering, the distances vary from the air source to the discharge points of each unit row. Therefore, further complications arise with generating sufficient airflow to meter particulate to the unit rows while maintaining consistent application rates. Still further, the particulate traveling through an airflow path of the metering implement experiences wall friction, requiring greater upstream air pressure and increased power consumption to meter the particulate. Losses and frictional effects within the system also increase the likelihood of lag and clogging. Many desire to reduce the power consumption of the particulate metering implement while controlling and/or ensuring consistent application rates across all of the unit rows.